April Smith
April Smith is a contestant on TV Stars Bollywood. She is most remembered for her strategic dominance and partnership with the secret returnee, Korra. In episode one, Loose Lips Sink Ships, April was chosen to be a part of Korra's Clique. In a confessional, she introduced herself as a popular singer and stated that it would be very easy for her to win the game. She became a great ally and friend to Korra in the first week, and continued to become her number one ally by bonding with her after being given immunity in the Control of the Game competition. In episode two, This Is Our Game, Our Time, April persuaded Korra and several others to vote out Ori instead of Ashlee, spearheading her first vote of the game. Korra and April decided that Ori needed to go because he had formed an alliance against the returnees. Episode three, Take Our Season Back, had April strategize further with Korra about what to do next. Despite needing to vote out Ashlee, April had Korra and her allies vote out Farrah instead, seeing her as a threat for lurking too much in the background of the House drama. In episode four, Don't Get Bitter, Just Get Better, April became annoyed with Ashlee's antics going on around the House. After losing the MVP vote, she decided to take a risk by calling the House together for a meeting. At this meeting, April called Ashlee out on scheming too much with others to vote her out. She reminded Villager that Ashlee wanted him gone along with Ori's alliance, prompting the others to consider voting her out. It worked, and April successfully eliminated another player. In episode five, Walking the Most Dangerous of Tightropes, April commented that she was 'walking the most dangerous of tightropes' to save Regina from elimination. She and Korra pulled Jessie into an alliance to vote out Clemont, and continued to vote with it until the vote deadlocked, to which Clemont was eliminated in the straw draw. During episode six, Full Control of This Hell Hole, April was happy to make the jury, stating that she was always more of an "individual girl" anyway. She won the first VIP competition of the season, succeeding in securing herself another week in the House. After Tom made his way into the Vote Negator room, April called attention to him, marking him as a threat who negated Regina's vote. Despite this, Regina was unable to fight back, and thus she was eliminated. In the double boot, episode seven, The Biggest Villain Television Has Ever Seen, April had her vote negated by the villainous Tom and made another House meeting to discuss his actions. She stated that she was busy being the biggest villain in television history in a confessional, and informed the audience that she was out to eliminate Tom. After Leonard was eliminated and April left in the game, the next week came, and she focused on his blindside. However, she failed in getting people to vote with her, as Alyssa went behind her back to blindside James. In episode eight, She is Literally the Antichrist, April was granted MVP status, and with this immunity, she worked to sway Jessie and Alyssa to a solid four alliance against Dravivor, Villager, and Tom. This succeeded, as Dravivor was ultimately voted out. During episode nine, I'm Out For Blood, Baby, April received a visit from a Kickstarter Fan, who stayed with her after winning the competition. Now with the ability to vote while holding VIP status, April voted out Villager and spared Tom. In the finale, Get a Grip, Get a Life, and Get Over It, April instructed her alliance to eliminate Tom and take everyone to the final four. It succeeded, as Tom became the first casualty of the finale and final casualty of the alliance. In the next round, April and Korra decided that Jessie needed to go instead of Alyssa, and so they threw the VIP competition for Alyssa to win. The two proceeded into the final three together, and Korra won. Despite April and Korra being main allies, Korra discussed her thought to vote out April to gain an extra jury vote, which April went along with, seeing as how she thought she had no chance to win. April became the final member of the jury and campaigned for Korra to win the game, which succeeded.